


You take somethin'?

by BenjiTyler



Series: It was just drugs. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i was gonna write smut for this but nope, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where in Ian just took something and he wasn’t bipolar as everyone suspected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You take somethin'?

**Author's Note:**

> I just hate Ian being bipolar. So i wrote this where he isn't.  
> Has some cannon lines. Not exact ones because i was too lazy to look up the exact wording/placing of them. But you get the idea.

Ian still wasn’t up. Hm, weird. Normally he's up to go for his runs. Maybe he’s just tired.

Mickey walked into his room- their room now- and found Ian still sleeping.

 

“C’mon man get up. It’s time to roll” Mickey said.

No response.

“Mandy said she’d watch the baby meat. Lets go to Tommy’s to get a dog.”

Still nothing.

“You take somethin’?”

Ian mumbled something.

“What was that mumbles?” Mickey asks with a smile on his face as he climbs over to Ian.

“I said go away.”

What the fuck? Ian always seemed to want him around.

“Whatever man, fuck you.”

Mickey tried to not think about it, if he did he knew he would freak out about it.

He left and came back 6 hours later. Ian was still in bed.

Now he was pretty worried.

Fuck.

 

**

 

He went to the Gallaghers and came back to his house with Debbie and Carl. They tried to get him out of bed but he still wouldn't.

They told Fiona the next morning.

  
  


**

  
  


“No fucking way! No way. He's stays here. He's staying with me! I can take care of him, let me take care of him.”

Fiona just told him Ian might be bipolar and might have to be hospitalized.

The Gallaghers left a few minutes later.

Fuck, Ian was not going to a nut house. No way.

They’d figure it out, if thats what this was.

 

**

 

It was about noon when he went to check on Ian for the 100th time that day.

But this time Ian was sitting up in bed. He looked so tired.

Mickey was a bit apprehensive.

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Ian.

“Hey, how ya feelin’?”

“Ugh, shitty.”

“Your family was here earlier... they said you might be bipolar. You know with the not getting outta bed and stuff...”

“Shit. No, i just took way too much different shit.” Ian answered.

“So you don't feel depressed or stuff?”

“I mean i don’t feel great but i don’t think i’m bipolar. But maybe it’d be a good idea to go and get checked. Just incase.”

“Yeah i think that sounds good man.”

God Mickey felt so much better. He was SO fucking worried about Ian.

...

“So you’ll take care of me huh?” Ian teased.

Mickey visibly tensed up. He didn’t think Ian heard any of that...

“Fuck off man.” Mickey replied while starting to blush.

“I’m just joking. But thanks Mick, it really means a lot.”

Ian leaned over and kissed Mickey.

“Yeah, yeah. Forget about it.”

He still wasn't used to this lovey dovey shit. But he thinks he can get used to it.

“No, i don’t think i wanna forget about it. I think i want to thank you for being so sweet.” Ian said and gave a smile, kissed Mickey once and then went about ‘thanking’ him.

Hm, he can definitely get used to being thanked this way.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Should i continue this?


End file.
